


Pure Pain

by LeisurelyPanda



Series: Confessions [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Mommy Kink, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Punishment, Puppy Play, Riding, Riding Crops, Spanking, Sub Clint Barton, Sub Sam Wilson, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Tumblr prompt: okay so the last fic [Pure Lust] you wrote was so good and filthy like, yes go off. but i was wondering, could we have something with nat and sam? i’ve always liked them together and i love sam calling her mama, now that you’ve put it in my mind ;) maybe sammy is being a bit of a brat and nat has to put him back in his place in front of everyone?Or, where Sam pays for the bratty attitude he had during the Avengers' last orgy and Natasha makes sure everyone sees it.





	Pure Pain

Sam knew he was in for it. He’d known ever since they left the meeting room/orgy three days ago. He’d looked up and seen the telltale glimmer in Natasha’s eyes that always had him both excited and nervous. Her face was as clear and unreadable as always, but he had learned to spot one or two signs (with some help from Clint). 

In retrospect, he should’ve known that Natasha would punish him for teasing Bucky after Steve told him not to. He couldn’t help it, though. Bucky was cute and a little bit star struck by them all and it made teasing him so much fun. He wouldn’t bother denying that he was attracted to Bucky, but it seemed to have gotten him into trouble this time around. 

Since then, she hadn’t had sex with him, which almost might be a punishment in and of itself, except for the fact that Natasha was… well, brutal when it came to punishing her subs. She was a fucking sadist who had on occasion remarked at how gentle Steve was with his discipline and punishment. Sam had been punished by him a couple times while she was away on a mission and he had to agree, Steve was a lot softer when it came to such things. 

Today had been a cleaning day, so far. Sam was pretty sure that the place was clean enough, but Natasha had told them to clean, so they cleaned. Right now, they (he and Clint) were sorting through the laundry.

Natasha walked off on her own to leave Clint and Sam to fold their newly clean clothes. It was one of their tasks, as Natasha hated the sight of clothes on the floor or clean clothes not put away and failure to care for clothes sufficiently could lead to punishment. She returned a couple minutes later wearing a black outfit that, at first glance, looked like one of her mission suits. It was, in fact, made entirely of smooth, skin tight black leather with the area in the groin removed, exposing her pussy for the world to see. She was gorgeous and Sam found his cock twitching even as he swallowed. She waited until they were done before she spoke. 

“Come with me,” she said. She turned on her heel, not bothering to wait for them to follow. They did, just like every time. He was, in fact, as whipped as Bucky was, though it had taken him a lot longer to get that way. 

They followed her back to the elevator, where she pressed a button to go up to the main floor. When they arrived, Sam looked around to find all the people who had been at the orgy in attendance, minus a couple. Pepper, for instance, was away, probably running Tony’s company. Wanda and Vision, of course, weren’t involved in the open relationship, so they weren’t there. They didn’t begrudge the rest of the team their fun, though. 

“Puppy, you go sit with Steve and Bucky,” Natasha ordered as they walked into the room. The people gathered looked at them expectantly. Sam spied Bucky sitting with Steve with his head on Steve’s shoulders looking at him with curiosity. “Sam, you come with me.” 

She led him to the center of the room where everyone had a good view of them and pointed at the floor in front of her. Sam dropped to his knees in one smooth motion and looked up at her. She regarded him with a cool, assessing look. 

“Did you enjoy being a brat the other day?” she asked after a couple minutes. Sam swallowed. 

“No, Mama,” he replied. She raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh? So you just teased Bucky because he deserved it?” she replied. “You were trying to be helpful?” 

“No, Mama,” Sam replied again. 

“Well, which is it?” she asked. “Did you enjoy being a brat or not?” 

“I did, ma’am,” he replied quietly. His gaze dropped. He didn’t fail to hear the snicker coming from the direction of Steve, Bucky, and Clint. He did, however, force himself to not look. His face was beginning to warm with shame and embarrassment as it was. 

“Look at me,” she ordered, her voice quiet, but sharp, like a riding crop. He jerked his head up to look at her. Her face was the same mask of cool assessment, but he could feel the disapproval wafting off her. 

“What am I to do with you?” she mused. “You’ve been more bratty than usual lately, ever since you fucked Steve’s boy.”

“I’m sorry, Mama,” he said. 

“You’re sorry?” she replied. She grinned with a mixture of amusement and disdain. “Are you really sorry? You just said you had fun.”

He swallowed again as he looked up at her. “I disobeyed when you told me not to tease Bucky.” 

“ _I_ didn’t tell you that, Steve did,” she said.

“You wanted me to stop, too,” he said. 

“So brats can be taught after all,” she mused. “I wonder if that means that you’re just forgetful or just felt like making me look bad in front of the team.” 

Sam looked down again and this time, she tilted his chin up and smacked him across the face. The blow stung and his eyes started to tear up as his face heated in shame. She grasped his chin and held his gaze. 

“Which is it?” she demanded quietly. “What am I punishing you for, being forgetful or being a brat?” 

It was a trap. He knew it was a trap. The problem was, which answer would get him the lighter punishment? If in fact, one led to a lighter punishment or if each was going to lead to a different kind of hell, he would prefer to take it. Her punishments were… brutal. She gave no indication, of course, so Sam would just have to wing it and hope for the best. 

“Being forgetful, Mama,” he said. She hummed thoughtfully as she straightened. 

“Well, I suppose I should see if I can do something about improving your memory,” she said. “Stand up, take your shirt off.” 

He stood and she fetched a step stool and a set of cuffs from the closet and dragged him over to a part of the room facing… Bucky. He looked smug and fascinated all at once. Before him were two lengths of chains hanging from the ceiling that were usually put away when not in use. She put the cuffs on his wrists before connecting them to the chains high enough so that he was standing on his tip toes. He struggled a bit before he was able to find a sense of balance and he managed to steady himself. 

“Hang tight,” she said. “I’ll be right back. And stay still.” 

Sam chose not to groan at the frankly horrible pun, though Bucky laughed in amusement. He heard her walk off and out the door. Part of him was tempted to move around a bit just because she wasn’t around, but he didn’t. It wouldn’t do him any good, anyway, considering that there was no way for him to escape the suspension. His shoulders were beginning to ache from the position they were stuck in. 

The fact that they were doing this in public in front of the Doms and subs alike was a discouraging sign. He wondered if he was being made an example of to show the Doms that Natasha hadn’t lost her touch or to remind the subs of what could happen if they fell out of line. It could be a little of both. He shifted a bit before he remembered his one order and stopped. Too late, he could hear her walking towards him. She came around him with a stern look and grabbed his balls in a hand. 

“What did I tell you?” she asked. She squeezed slightly and Sam bit back a whimper. She pulled down, stretching his scrotum, which only made the feeling his balls being squeezed even worse. “Well? What was the one thing I told you not to do?” 

“You,” Sam gasped. “Said not to… move, Mama.” 

“Yeah, that’s right,” she said. Her grasp on his balls tightened and Sam squirmed. She glared at him. “And yet you’re still moving.” 

Sam stilled, with great effort. His cock was hard in his pants. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down until he was fully naked in front of everyone. His cock stood out proud and thick and long. She smacked it with a riding crop and Sam hissed from the pain. 

“You’ve been a real brat lately,” she said. She smacked his cock again and as soon as the crop made contact, her other hand squeezed his balls briefly. “Ignoring orders, breaking the rules, disregarding who you are, what you are.” 

“Mama,” Sam whined. She shushed him. 

“None of that, now,” she said. “You said you forgot, so let me help you remember your place.”

With that, she gave one last squeeze to his balls before she released them. Sam whimpered and breathed deeply as she left again. This time she returned more quickly and though he couldn’t see what she was doing behind him, he had a feeling this was gonna hurt. 

The first thing she brought around was a ball stretcher known as a parachute. It was the result of a somewhat impulsive buy since Sam had been in the air force. It had, it turned out, become more of a source of entertainment and pleasure for Natasha than it had for Sam or Clint. 

She fitted the device around his scrotum, pulling his balls down and applying gentle pressure. Through some monumental effort on his part, he managed to stay still. Beneath his balls were a series of small chains that led to a ring where she could attach weights to pull his balls down more. She placed her hand in it and pulled down gently. Sam breathed in short bursts of breath as his scrotum stretched. 

“You stay still, now,” she said again. “I would _hate_ for this to be longer than absolutely necessary.” 

“Yes, Mama,” Sam said. “Please, please…” 

She cocked an eyebrow. “Please what, baby?” 

“Please… be gentle?” he asked. She barked a laugh at that and his stomach flipped as she stood. 

“Should’ve thought of that before you decided to make Mama look bad in front of the team,” she said. She walked around him and picked something up before returning. It was a small weight, less than half a pound, that felt enormously heavy in the sling hanging from his balls. “Any more silly requests or bad behavior and I’ll put more weights here.” 

Sam groaned. Natasha stood up and walked back behind him. Before he had a chance to wonder what was going to happen, she returned with a pair of nipple clamps. Sam’s heart skipped a beat. He _hated_ nipple clamps. These were the kinds with bells attached so that any movement he made would make the sound. Of course, any time she struck him, they would make a sound, too. He gritted his teeth and said nothing as she put them in place. He did hiss in pain as they were applied, though. When she was done, she gave each one a little flick and a light jingle emerged from them. 

“Just one more thing,” she said. _Fuck, there’s more?_ Sam thought. She came back with a ball gag. Sam groaned again and she slapped him on the face again as she inserted the gag. His mouth stretched around the gag at an angle that wasn’t currently uncomfortable, but would be soon. “If you need to stop, tap your foot three times. If I ask you a question, tap twice for yes, once for no. Understand?”

Sam tapped his left foot twice. Natasha nodded and disappeared behind him once more. 

“Does she always go this hard?” Bucky asked, looking at Steve. Sam wanted to laugh. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet, doll,” Steve replied. His hand crept down to cup Bucky’s crotch. “This should be fun.” 

Sam glared at them as their attention returned to him. Steve was rubbing off on Bucky because the brat just laughed at him, the little shit. Steve was the same way, but he was always like that. 

“Remember,” Natasha’s voice cut in. “Don’t move, or you’ll get more weight and your punishment will last longer.” 

With that, Sam felt a sharp pain against his thighs. He yelled out through his gag and jerked away instinctually. Natasha tutted behind him and he felt another weight attached to the stretcher. 

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that, baby boy,” she said. 

Another strike landed on his ass and this time, Sam managed to stay still, through enormous effort and gripping the chains above him as hard as he could. It was a switch, he knew that much, and she wasn’t holding back at all. Each strike landed harshly on his ass or his thighs. The fact that he had to keep himself from moving when he was hanging from the ceiling made it even worse. He wanted to move, to get as far away from Natasha’s punishment as he could, but he couldn’t. At the same time, he wanted to be good for her. It was torture either way. 

On the 15th strike, he heard her set the switch aside. He knew better than to relax. Sure enough, a moment later there was a god-awful sharp, piercing pain on the left side of his back as a loud crack sounded in the air. He jerked away again to get away from it. He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him. She must really be in a mood to bring out the whip. 

“Oh, did that hurt, baby boy?” she cooed. She came around to look at him. He breathed as deeply as he could and whimpered. “Does that give you permission to disobey me?” 

He tapped his foot once in reply. 

“No it doesn’t,” she agreed. With that, she bent down and attached a third weight to his balls. He whimpered as his scrotum stretched further with the additional weights. She laughed as she straightened. “This wouldn’t hurt so much if you would be good. This could all be over if you could just obey your Mama like a good boy. Instead, you keep being bad, so I have no choice but to punish you.” 

Sam groaned around the gag. Natasha returned to where she had been behind him and continued whipping his back. Each time it struck him the bells on his clamps jingled and it was all he could do to stand still. The sting it left was the worst kind of pain he’d felt, it was a mixture of pleasure and agony. He wasn’t sure if he wanted her to fuck him or keep going. 

After the 10th strike, she came around again. Tears were falling down his face as he looked down at her. Her face was still hard as she crossed her arms. 

“How are you feeling? You good?” she asked. He tapped his foot twice and she nodded. “Do you need a break?” He tapped once. She smiled. “In that case…”

She removed the clamps from his nipples. He yelled and whimpered as blood rushed back to his nipples in a rush of sensation. She smiled wickedly as she took each one in her hands and flicked them idly. 

“What to do with these pretty tits of yours?” she mused. She flicked them again and Sam whimpered but managed to stay still. “I know, I have just the thing.” 

She returned with the riding crop and Sam whimpered again as she began to strike his abused nipples with the crop. Sam gave a muffled cry as she smacked each one again and again, the newfound sensitivity in his nipples making the pain even worse than it would be normally. 

“You sorry yet?” she asked after she had struck each one five times. Sam nodded frantically, in the hope that she would show a bit of mercy. She reached up to take his gag off and he gasped as he worked his sore jaw. 

“I’m s-sorry, Mama,” he gasped. “I’m sorry f-for b-bein’ bad.” 

“That’s good, baby boy,” she said. She reached up to twist a nipple lightly, but he still hissed in pain. “Anything else?” 

“I-I’m sorry for m-making you look b-bad in front of e-everyone,” he continued. She nodded in approval. She twisted his nipple a bit more and raised her other hand to twist the other one. 

“And?”

“I’m s-sorry f-f-for teasing B-Bucky, M-Mama!” he gasped. With that, she released his nipples and he sighed with relief in spite of himself. He hung his head as he took in deep breaths. 

“There, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” she asked. She deposited the gag on the coffee table and instead of removing his hands from the chains, she picked up the crop again. 

“Mama,” Sam whined. She smiled viciously. 

“Don’t worry, baby boy. We’re halfway to the end,” she said. With that, she smacked one of his nipples again and he yelped in pain. “Now be a good boy and sing for Mama.” 

She struck his nipple again and Sam cried out again. She didn’t go any easier on him than she had before. If anything, she went harder. Sam stayed as still as he could, but on the 10th strike, he squirmed as he tried to escape her. She tutted in disappointment. 

“Now baby, how can I believe that you’re sorry if you’re still disobeying me?” she asked. 

“I-I’m s-sorry, Mama,” he whimpered. “Please, I didn’t mean to.” 

“What? You forgot?” she asked. “Isn’t that why you’re being punished right now? You forgot?” 

Sam didn’t say anything and she put yet another weight on his balls. He whimpered as they were pulled down a little further. 

“At this rate we’ll be here all night,” she said. “Poor Bucky’s gonna be fallin’ asleep at work, isn’t he?” 

“Seems like it,” Steve said with a chuckle. Sam looked over and Steve had his hand wrapped around Bucky’s cock, jerking it lazily. He had no doubt that the other members of the team were enjoying this just as much. “Though I think he’d enjoy watching this until the end, anyway.” 

“Yup,” Bucky said, his voice low and gravelly. 

“Hear that, baby boy?” Natasha said. “Bucky’s sticking around until the end. Why don’t you behave yourself and make this quick?” 

She put the riding crop down and moved back behind him. Sam prayed silently that it wouldn’t be the whip. Thankfully it wasn’t, but the switch wasn’t much better as it struck his thighs. Sam gritted his teeth and held still as she went to town on his thighs and ass. They burned hot with each blow and eventually, Sam released the long, pained cry he’d been holding back. 

Finally, after 20 more blows, she stopped and set the switch down. She came around to his front and removed his cuffs from the chains. Sam groaned with relief as his shoulders fell. She also removed the ball stretcher and he sobbed with relief as the weight was removed. 

“Poor baby,” she cooed. She reached down and fondled his balls, now sensitive and sore from their exertion. He moaned and whimpered at the sensation. “I bet that hurts.”

She squeezed lightly and Sam whimpered. She pushed him back until the back of his knees hit the coffee table. She kept pushing until he laid out on his back and she straddled his hips. 

“Bad boys get punished,” she said as she wrapped a hand around his cock. She rubbed her pussy along its length and moaned. Sam moaned, too. He was so hard and she was so wet, he could probably just slip right in. “Bad boys don’t get to come, do they?” 

“N-No, Mama,” he whimpered. 

“No they don’t,” she said with a smile. “So you won’t come tonight, will you?” 

“No, Mama,” Sam said quietly. With that, she sank down on his cock and moaned as it filled her. Sam moaned, too, but he it was just as much from the pleasure of her wet, hot pussy surrounding him as it was from the effort to obey. He’d do it, he’d keep himself from coming if it would prove to her that he could be good. He’d hate it, but he’d do it. 

“No you won’t,” she said. She rose until her pussy was rubbing against the head of his cock. She looked down at him and grinned. “But I will.” 

When she was fully seated on his cock, she braced herself on his chest, her fingers teasing his still sore nipples as she began to rock her hips. One hand fell to tease her clit and she moaned. Sam moaned as well, but stayed as still as possible even though his hands itched to grab her hips, to thrust up into her. She hadn’t given him permission to move, just changed their position. 

“You like that, baby?” she asked. “You like Mama’s pussy on your cock?” 

“Yes, Mama,” Sam moaned. “Feels so good, Mama, love it, love your pussy!”

Natasha moaned as she rode him faster, her tits bouncing as she took her pleasure from him. Her walls squeezed his cock and he moaned as he clenched his stomach in an attempt not to come. She kept riding him, her head thrown back and her eyes closed as she moaned with pleasure. 

“Mama, please,” Sam begged. Natasha moaned and opened her eyes to look down at him. She smiled as she ground against Sam’s hips. 

“Please what, baby boy?” she asked. 

“Please let me come, Mama,” Sam said. 

“No,” she replied. “I said only good boys get to come, and here you are talking back to me. Is that something good boys do?” 

“No, Mama,” Sam replied. 

“No, it’s not,” she said. “Good boys do what their Mama tells them to do, don’t they?” 

“Yes, Mama.” 

“And Mama told you not to come,” she said. “So you’re gonna prove that you’re a good boy and listen to Mama, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Mama.”

“Good,” she said. 

She resumed riding him again and her moans became higher as she rode him faster than before. Sam moaned and whimpered beneath her as he fought to keep his orgasm at bay. She came with a high cry and her body shook as her orgasm swept through her body. Sam loved the way she looked when she came, so free and uninhibited, yet also in control. When it was over, she stilled and looked down at him with a small, satisfied smile. 

She slowly got off his cock and stood aside. Instead of letting him up, though, she turned and walked over to Clint. 

“Hey, puppy, you’ve been a good boy lately,” she said sweetly. 

“Thank you, Mistress,” Clint replied happily. 

“You wanna have some fun with Sammy?” she asked. “His cock’s nice and wet for you.” 

“Please, Mistress?” Clint said. 

“Go ahead, puppy,” she replied. 

Clint crawled over and clambered up onto the coffee table until he was straddling Sam’s cock just like Natasha was just before. He took out the plug that was usually in his ass and sank down on Sam’s cock. Again, Sam had to keep himself from coming because Clint was somehow deliciously tight despite having the plug in his ass all day. He sank down slowly on Sam’s cock and moaned. Natasha came up behind him and started petting his hair. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the people gathered, his teammates, jacking off. He wanted to close his eyes, to shut out the humiliation of being punished and used in front of them, but he couldn’t. He stared up at Clint and Natasha, his Dom and fellow sub. Clint looked as happy as a clam as he rode Sam’s cock with Natasha petting him and murmuring praise into his ear. Her other hand snaked down the front of his body and wrapped around Clint’s cock. She jerked him in tandem with his bouncing. 

“You’re such a good puppy for me, aren’t you?” she said fondly. “You’re a good boy, you’re gonna get a treat.” 

“Please, please, Mistress,” Clint whined. 

“Not yet,” she said. “Just a little longer, Mistress wants to play. You want to play with Mistress, don’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Clint said. He opened his eyes and looked up at her with adoration. He slowed down a bit, rolling his hips in Sam’s lap. Sam moaned. His cock was buried in Clint’s hot ass and it took every ounce of his determination to not come, to not relax and feel his orgasm cresting and filling Clint’s ass with come. It was agony. 

Clint slowly started to bounce higher and faster. Natasha sucked marks onto Clint’s neck before capturing his mouth in a kiss. Clint moaned into her mouth until she moved back and smiled at him. 

“Good boy,” she said. “Come for me, puppy.” 

Clint came with a whine, his come shooting out onto Sam’s body. His ass tightened around Sam’s cock and Sam groaned with the effort to keep himself from coming. Natasha milked him through it until the last of the come dripped from Clint’s cock. 

“Puppy, Sammy’s all messy,” she said. “Why don’t you clean him up?” 

“Yes, Mistress,” Clint said. He maneuvered himself off Sam’s cock and bent down to lick his come off Sam’s body. Sam was breathing heavily, trying to think of anything to get his erection to go down. He was desperate and if he wasn’t going to come, he could at least not be hard. His thoughts were interrupted when Natasha pulled him up to a standing position again. 

“We’re done for tonight. Clint, grab his clothes,” she said. Sam slumped and sighed with relief. 

“Thank you, Mama,” he said. He was somewhat aware of the people around him still jacking off and moaning with pleasure. All his attention was zeroed in on her, though, the pain and pleasure that she wove into his life. She led them to the elevator and stepped inside. With his last glimpse into the common room, he could see Steve whispering something to Bucky, who writhed with pleasure in his lap. 

As soon as the doors were closed, Natasha stepped into his space and wrapped her arms around him. She stood on her toes as and kissed him gently. 

“You did good tonight, baby,” she said. “You were such a good boy, taking your punishment.” 

Sam shook as he wrapped his larger arms around her and held her against him. 

“I’m sorry, Mama,” he murmured. “I’m sorry.” 

She shushed him gently. “I know you are, baby. It’s okay,” she said. “It’s okay now. Mama forgives you.” 

Sam breathed in deeply. He smelled her perfume that smelled like saltwater and jasmine. She kissed him again and he returned it eagerly. When the elevator opened again, she led them out and to the bedroom and Sam climbed into bed gratefully. He was spent. 

He drank some orange juice, though and managed to eat some chocolate before Natasha climbed into bed with him and pulled his head to rest in her lap. She had traded her tight leather clothes for softer sleep pants and silken underwear. He rested his head in her lap and she scratched his scalp gently. Eventually, Clint climbed in as well and wrapped his arms around Sam’s body. Sam closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of his partners’ love and affection.

“Mama’s good boy,” she murmured. He looked up at her and she grinned. “Even when you’re a brat.”

He grinned up at her. “You love it.” 

“I do,” she agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! <3
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


End file.
